Recoil
by ClancyEnthusiast
Summary: Warning: When kissing loved ones, be sure to wear appropriate safety gear. Including knee pads, elbow pads, and... back braces... to prevent injury. Unfortunately, Timothy McGee didn't read the fine print


Author's Note: My apologies for this atrocity. Really. But I was given two options for a fic today. I had a chance to right about guns, and a chance for an NCIS fic. Unfortunately, I just _had_ to mesh them together.

Disclaimer: I don't own any the show NCIS, or any of it's characters. I don't own the IMI Jericho, or any other gun referances. Read on.

A Jericho 941 semiautomatic pistol, can do a lot of things. It can save a life, it can end one. Sometimes both. It can hit a target, or miss one. Never both. It can be used as an overpriced paperweight, or a lethal weapon. But one thing it can never, ever do, is ease the pain of being in love. 

Unfortunately, NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee always was a little dense when it came to matters of the heart...

He stepped into a public shooting range, late into the darkness of midnight. Outside of work, he always prefered this weapon. It was smaller, and less powerful than the glorified desert eagle. Which, as wimpy as it sounds, Tim always feared would break his wrist if he ever fired one. He would rather be safe, than naive. 

Setting up his targets, he sighed. Neglecting the need for suitable head gear, he simply sent the target out on the line and took out the Jericho. Quickly sliding a clip into the bottom, he racked the slide and took aim.

"Nice gun." 

Tim nearly dropped his pistol and looked over. 

Who else, but Special Agent Caitlin Todd strode in, her own gun in hand. "You know there's a range at work, right?" 

Tim looked down. _Why do you think I came here?_ He thought to himself. "Yeah I know, but I didn't feel like running into... someone at work." _Nice one Tim, because your current plan is working so well!_

"Tony?" She asked, taking a spot next to his own. 

"Uh... yeah. I really didn't want to bump into him today." He raised his weapon again, and leveled it with the target head.

"Okay, come on Tim, what am I? Stupid?" She asked, sending him a kiddish smirk.

McGee rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "No, of course not!" _Duh! You're smart, and funny, and pretty, and- damnit Tim! Get a hold of yourself! _"Stupid? Come on, you're smarter than I am!" 

Her playful smirk reformed to a warm smile. "Thanks. But you shouldn't put yourself down like that. You've got plenty of good qualities yourself y'know."

"Hm, like what?" McGee placed his weapon on the counter and turned to her.

"Like what, okay..." Kate sighed and looked him over. "Uh... you're..."

Tim sighed and picked up his pistol again. "See? You can't come up with anything!" He trained his pistol on the target once more, and waited before sliding his index finger inside the trigger guard. 

"No, I've got something."

McGee sighed and lowered his gun yet again. "What?"

"You're very creative. And smart. You're better with a computer than anyone I know!" She said merrily. "Except, maybe Abby."

"I went to MIT!" He retorted.

"Okay! You're better than Abby with a computer. I think."

He gave her a look.

"Well, it's just, I myself am _not_ good with a computer. I wouldn't be able to know." She chuckled nervously. It appeared she had offended McGee, who huffed in a childish manner and turned to fire his weapon again. She giggled at this. 

_I've been in this room for ten minutes, and I haven't gotten one chance to offload even one round. _He put down his gun yet again and turned to her. "What was that?"

Kate gave another bit of a chortle, and shook her head. "Nothing, don't worry about it." 

"C'mon, I want to know."

"No, its nothing." She sighed, and put down her own Glock. "Anyway, who did you really want to get away from at work? Gibbs?"

McGee sighed. "No."

"Okay... Abby?" 

"No."

Kate stopped and stared off into space, thinking. "Ducky? Because I really don't think-"

"No."

She stopped and continued to think. "Me?"

McGee sighed, and swallowed the the lump in his throat. "N-no."

"McGee. Don't lie."

"No. Yes. Okay you..."

Kate looked up at him, hurt. "Why? Did I do something Tim, because if I did... I'm sorry."

Tim looked down at her, and frowned. "It's okay. Of course you didn't do anything. It's just-" _Damnit! You have GOT to get better at lying one of these days._

"Just what?" She asked quietly. She was speaking in such hushed tones, she was so close. McGee felt his face heat up. Anyone watching them might think...

"It's just... too damn hard." He said. He turned back to face the target he had set up, only to have her yank him by his shoulder and bring him too face her. 

Kate looked up at him. "Why is it hard for you to be around me... unless..." Her eyes glimmered with realization. 

McGee slammed his eyes shut. "I'm sorry... but... it just 'happned' somewhere along the line." _Great one Einstein! I'll be damned if I'm going to let you lose the greatest job you've ever had! Just take it all back! Right, no-_

And it all happen in an instant. One second Tim was trying to devise a way to take back what he said, the next he felt Kate move up against him, and her lips on his. His eyes shot opn as he looked over her. She did not appear to be drugged, or asleep. He _very_ slwoly let his eyes fall shut, and nervously slid his arms around her waist.

McGee backed up, trying to find away out of the cramped firing positions without making her uncomfortable. Obviously, she agreed with his train of thought, moving with him as they began to topple backwards towards the far wall. 

Tim crashed up against the wall first, as she continued to throw her arms up around him. 

"Mm-" Muffled noises barely escaped his mouth. Thinking he was enjoying their little moment, Kate moaned with him. However, McGee's noises weren't as romantic as she thought.

They seperated, and Kate looked up at him, bewildered. "What's wrong." She looked and noticed, McGee's back was arched a little bit.

"Doorknob." He groaned, sliding down onto the floor. She looked and saw the rusty doorknob she had thrust his back into. Tim practically doubled over, groping his back.

"Oh crap... I'm sorry." She knelt down, and looked at his back. He looked as it he was trying to hold something in. Kate looked over as his teeth cletched. "Tim? C'mon say something."

Reluctantly, he nodded. "Ssss... son of a bitch! That hurt!" _Chill out Tim! You've got the most beautiful woman kissing you, and you're worried about your damned back! You sicken me._

She released that hypnotic giggle and he eased up. "Well, hopefully you'll be able to go to work tommorow. You want to try to fire your Jericho and see?"

He looked over at her. "Kate..." 

She smiled, and looked down at the tiled floor, gathering her thoughts. When she finally looked back up at him, she was grinning. "I know. Me too." 

The two shared a chaste hug, until she received a horrible grunt from McGee. "How bout' we call it a night? I can head back to my home and find a heating pad? Meet you at you're apartment? I haven't eaten yet."

Tim gazed back at her and smiled. "That sounds... great. Just let me get my gun..." The two got up, with Kate helping support McGee. They returned to the stations they were using, and gathered their weapons.

Slightly out of view of her, McGee smirked. "Best... back injury... ever." _Damn straight! Just make sure you play nice._

Author's Note: If you ask me, it wasn't that bad. But I know there are people who are going to... I don't know... hate it horribly. And before you all encourage me to add chapters, this is a one-shot. However... stick around, cuz' I'm thinking about a long-term fic for McKate. (Still weird.)


End file.
